Married to the Space Mob
by Xanderlike
Summary: Marriage wasn't what Ben Solo had in mind when he came to Jakku, but it looks like marrying the adopted daughter of crimeboss Unkar Plutt is the only way to get his father Han Solo out of trouble and back in the arms of his ailing mother Leia. Marrying Rey Plutt was unexpected; letting her go may be impossible. Either way, Ben's in for one heck of a year.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of Unkar Plutt, the undisputed Crime Boss of Jakku, Ben Solo was seriously starting to regret his decision not to become a Jedi. If he had a light saber right now ….

But there was no use crying over spilled blue milk …

"Let's try this again, Mr. Plutt. My friend Chewbacca here"- and the Wookie gave an affirmative grunt- "tells me that you have both my father and his ship the _Millennium Falcon._ For reasons that escape me, my mother wants me to bring them both back home. What will it take for us to strike a deal? I'm prepared to pay a reasonable amount of credits for both-"

"I have all the credits I need, young Solo. And I don't have to pay for anything I want on Jakku." The so-called Blobfish settled back in his chair and scratched his neck. "That doesn't mean I won't strike a deal. You just have to offer what I want."

Ben sighed. He was a tall young man, currently dressed much like his father. His hair was too long for a hot world like Jakku. He badly needed a shower … as did apparently everyone else on this kriffing planet. "What do you want?"

Unkar sighed and looked at Ben contemplatively. "Your mother is Senator Organa, is she not?"

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Are you married, young Solo?"

"Um, no." If Dad thought he'd marry this thug to rescue him then he'd better be prepared to rot on this Force forsaken planet …

"I have a daughter, Young Solo. The Desert Rose of Jakku. My little Rey of Sunshine. I promised her mother- Force rest her soul- that I would see to it that our little girl would be respectable and a proper young lady. You want your father and that ship? You agree to marry Rey."

Ben Solo's mind boggled at the thought of spending the rest of his life married to a female version of Plutt. "Um … Mr. Plutt, how do you know your daughter would even want to marry me?"

"She'll do what I ask." Unkar frowned as though he was not entirely sure he believed that. "All I ask is that you marry her, give her a respectable last name, and spend a year introducing her to society. Once that's over, the two of you can get a divorce."

Well that wouldn't be so bad. As long as he didn't have to stay married to her … or consummatethe marriage. He could probably do a year. Mom wasn't in great health, and she didn't want to go with things left unsettled in the family.

Ah, kriff it.

"Okay. Provided she's up to it, I'll do it." _And that old man had better never forget it either. He's going to treat Mom like a kriffing queen after this or I'll kill him myself._

"Very well, I'll go fetch Rey and your father. Wait right here."

The guards were even larger than Chewie.

"Not like I can go anywhere, Mr. Plutt."

Ben comforted himself with a slightly morbid fantasy of stabbing his father with a light saber … maybe tossing him off a bridge … while he waited for Unkar to return. He had a contented smile on his face when Unkar returned with his father.

"Hey, son. Great to see you again." Han offered a wane smile. "Did Unkar tell you about the deal?"

"You knew about it?"

"I suggested it!" Han said proudly.

Ben began to think that maybe his little fantasy wouldn't remain a fantasy … kriff it, Mom would never forgive him … when the door to Unkar's off slammed open and a tiny humanoid whirlwind in white stalked through the door.

"Daddy! What the kriff are you thinking?!" The obviously human- and very attractive- young girl stopped glaring at Unkar to cast a hostile glare at a stunned Ben. "What are you gaping at, you human AT-AT?"

"You're Rey?" Ben blurted out.

"Yes. I'm Rey Plutt. Want to make something of it?" The girl had a staff strapped to her back and looked quite willing to take it in hand to beat the hell of him.

"But he- you – ?"

"I'm adopted. Got a problem with that, beak face?!"

"Gently, Rey," Unkar cautioned. "The young man is our guest."

"What do you want me here for, Daddy? I was on my way to salvage that destroyer on Suicide Ridge."

"You don't have to do that, Rey. I hire scavengers for that."

"And if I do it we don't have to pay for it. Honestly, you want me to be broke when you die? You're far too tender hearted, Daddy!"

"Rey-"

 _"I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Chewie growled.

Rey glared at him. "I could use a Wookie skin rug, furball. Just keep talking."

"Rey, darling," Unkar began timidly. "I have something I want you to do."

"You want me to beat him up?" Rey asked hopefully, glaring at Ben.

"No, no. Not that at all. Young ladies should only beat up people when they don't have employees for that. You know how bad the boys feel if you keep them from doing their jobs."

"Milksops!" Rey growled. "Why am I here, Daddy? Get to the point."

"I want you to marry Mr. Solo."

" _Him?"_ Rey glared at Han. "That old fossil?! He belongs in a museum!"

"Not me," Han sputtered. "I already have a wife. He means my son Ben here." Han hastily stepped behind Ben.

"That's almost as bad!" Rey looked Ben up and down. "Take off your shirt."

"What?!" Ben demanded.

"If Daddy wants me to seriously consider marrying you, I want a look at the merchandise. Take that shirt off, flyboy."

Han looked helplessly at Ben.

"Kriffing-" Ben growled as he took his shirt off.

Rey whistled. "Okay, not bad. Not bad at all." She walked up and ran a hand up and down Ben's chest. "Daddy, why do you want me to marry this hunk of meat?" A worried look came across the girl's face and she ran over to the Crime Boss. "You're not sick, are you? I told you that you need to start seeing a doctor!"

"I'm fine, little girl." Unkar patted her shoulders. "Young Solo is the son of Leia Organa. If you marry him, you'll have a place in Galactic Society. You can get out of this sandbox and have the life your mother always wanted for you."

"I want to stay here with you." Rey laid her head on her father's shoulder. "You always took care of me. I don't need society. I have you and the boys."

"Rey," Unkar said gently. "You can't stay here forever. You're meant for more. I want you to do this for me."

"Daddy-" Rey gave him a stubborn look.

"Just for a year, sweetness. If you don't like it, you can come back home." Unkar hugged her. "You'll always be my little girl. But this is for the best, and I want you to have the best. I want you to have the life I can't give you. That's what a good father always wants: for his children to be happy."

Ben glared at Han.

Han had the decency to look ashamed.

"All right," Rey said finally. "If that's what you want. I'll try it. But only for a year." She glanced over at Ben again. "Well, flyboy?"

"The name's Ben."

"Fine. Well, Ben? What are you waiting for?" Rey put her hands on her hips again and glared at the tall young man. "Make with the proposal!"

"What?"

"You don't think I'm going to get married without a proposal, do you? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Don't answer that," Han whispered quickly to Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine. So … Miss Plutt …" And looking at the feisty young woman, Ben suddenly felt the Force surge through him. Or maybe it was breakfast. Chewie always used too much spice. "Um … would you do me the honor becoming my bride?"

"You didn't kneel."

Ben knelt. "Well?"

"You gotta ask again. You want to do this, you have to ask right. Take a knee."

 _Wonderful._ Ben went down on one knee. "Miss Plutt..." Oh what the kriff. In for a credit … He took one of her hands. "Rey, would you do the honor of becoming my bride?"

As their hands touched, a vision flashed through Ben's mind of Rey … Rey and him … Rey and him … Rey and him doing …

Rey blushed suddenly.

"Don't be afraid," Ben whispered dazedly. "I feel it too."

"Okay," Rey said. "Okay, I'll marry you."

And when she smiled, Ben felt like maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all ….

He still wanted to kill Dad though.


	2. Chapter 2

"So once we get back to Hosnian Prime, Ben and Rey can get married," Han said in a casual tone. "If you'll just give us the keys to the _Falcon_ we'll be on our way, Unkar."

"Unfortunately, I cannot leave Jakku at this time," Unkar Plutt said in an overly casual tone of voice. "I think we should make sure our two young lovebirds are married _before_ you leave. Ben here appears to a fine upstanding young man- he must take after his mother's side of the family- but I am not prepared to believe that you would not pull something once you had the _Falcon_ and were safely away."

"Unkar, have I ever been known to go back on my word-" Han stopped and cast a warning glare at Ben and Chewbacca. "Don't answer that, you two," he whispered.

"Han, Han … I am just a simple man. You must forgive my doubts. But I must insist. The Church of the Force has a branch in Tuanul. Lor San Tekka is a personal friend of mine. I'm sure he would be happy to perform the ceremony. Once my daughter is safely married, I will be happy to return ownership of the _Falcon_ to you."

"And if I'm going to get married I want my Daddy there," Rey put in. "And he's right. I don't trust you as far as that Wookie could throw you. So … yeah.. Bob and I-"

"Ben," he corrected. "My name is Ben."

" _Ben._ " Rey nodded at him in recognition. "Ben and I will will get married before the _Falcon_ goes anyway off Jakku." She grabbed Ben's hand. "Daddy, I'll get him to the Church. You bring the the others in your speeder."

"You're not seriously planning on riding that deathtrap of yours?" Unkar asked with a look of alarm on his face.

"Hey, if this guy is going to be putting a ring on it I want to make sure that he's not a gutless coward." Rey looked up into Ben's eyes. "You game?"

"His mother will be very angry with me if anything happens to him," Han said, looking straight into Rey's eyes. "And I won't be so happy myself. This had better not be some plan to get him out in the middle of nowhere to blast him-"

"Dad, it's okay. I trust her." _Weirdly enough, I kind of do._ _And Dad acting like he cares? That's new._ "Let's go, Rey."

The spark that had flared between them when they first touched had not reoccurred, but Rey's hand still felt _nice_ in his. Rey's hand was strong and not nearly as smooth as Kay's had been. Somehow, Ben approved of that; she was Plutt's daughter, but it was obvious that she wasn't a stranger to hard work.

She led him to a battered speeder cycle. It was just large enough for the two of them. Rey lashed her staff to the side and hopped on. "I'm driving. No one else drives Baby but me. I made her myself."

"All right." Ben was a pretty good pilot if he said so himself, but he wasn't as familiar with speeders as he was with an X-Wing. He got on the back of the bike and gingerly wrapped his arms around Rey's waist.

"You better hold on tighter than that," Rey advised him. "Baby don't come with seat-belts."

Ben took a stronger grip. His face was pressed against her neck. There didn't seem to be an ounce of softness on her entire body, but her hair sure smelled nice. "This all right?"

"Yeah," Rey's voice was suddenly hoarse. "That's real good."

"Rey, don't forget to wear your mask," Unkar Plutt suddenly advised, breaking the mood. "You don't' want your face scoured off before you get to the Church."

"Okay, Daddy." Rey reached down and pulled up two rider masks. "Here. Put this one. He's right. I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Ben blushed even though he knew his face was anything but pretty. "I hate masks," he mumbled. He thought of one mask in particular as he said that.

"Ben," Han said with a trace of anxiety in his voice. "I'll see you at the Church."

" _I'll keep him out of trouble,"_ Chewbacca roared to Ben as he put a reassuring hand on Han's shoulder.

"Good luck with that." Ben smirked at his Wookie uncle. He waved and then Rey took off.

The speeder bike was incredibly fast. Ben was immediately grateful that Rey hadn't offered to let him drive. He wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't have knocked himself off the bike within the first five minutes. The only thing that reassured him was that as there were no trees the odds of them hitting something and going up in flames were pretty slight.

To Ben, there seemed to be no discernible landmarks but Rey never deviated from her course as though she knew exactly where she were going. They rode for about half an hour before she stopped in front of a ravine.

"Tanual over there. We've got at least a ten minute lead on Daddy's speeder. I wanted a chance for the two of us to talk before we got to the Church." Rey took her mask off and pulled a canteen off the bike. She took a sip of water and offered it to Ben.

He took a drink. It wasn't as bad as Tatooine, but that was about all Ben could say about it. "Thanks. What do you want to talk about?"

"You got a girl?" She paused as she took back the canteen. "Or a boy?"

"Nope. Not for a while." He felt a strange urge to be truthful with this girl. "I was engaged once, but it didn't work out."

"What happened?" Rey gave him a curious look.

"She cheated on me with my best friend."

"Sorry," Rey said it in a frank tone of voice. Ben appreciated the sincerity; he had a feeling she wouldn't have said anything if she didn't mean it. "I've never had anyone. Kind of hard to meet anyone when your Dad runs the whole planet. You can never tell if they want you or they want the credits."

"I understand. Mom's a Senator, and my uncle's Luke Skywalker. Growing up, I never knew if the other kids really wanted to be my friend or just wanted a chance to meet my family."

"Your uncle is _Luke Skywalker_?" Rey's eyes went wide. "Get out!"

"Yeah. He is. Trust me, he's not nearly as impressive as the legends make him out to be." _He's still mad that I refused to become a Jedi._

"I'm starting to see why Daddy wants me to marry you." Rey turned and looked at the desert. "I wasn't anything until Mom and he took me in." She sighed. "My birth parents sold me to him so they could buy more booze."

" _Sold_ you?" Ben felt a sudden white hot surge of anger. "How old were you?"

"I don't know for sure. Six, maybe? I remember crying, asking them to come back as Unkar pulled me away."

"It turned out okay though, right? You and Unkar seem pretty close."

"We are now. He was a different guy before he met Mom. She changed him. Made him a better man. I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't come along. Neither Daddy or I would have amounted to much of anything, I bet."

"She's gone, isn't she? I mean, she passed away?"

"Yes. She died a few years ago. She was a Gilliand, and from Crul just like Daddy. Aquatic species on a desert planet. Not really a great combination. That's why I want Daddy to go back to Crul, but he says he can't go home again. Maybe if this crazy scheme of his works out, I can convince him to at least move somewhere that's got oceans."

"I'm doing this for my mom," Ben confessed. "She's been … sick lately. And she's making noises about wanting things settled between Dad and me in case... you know. I know she'll probably outlive us all, but if seeing the old scoundrel will make her happy again it'll be worth it."

"You and your dad don't seem to get along that well." There was no judgment in her voice. Ben was grateful for that.

"No. He was gone a lot when I was growing up. He was a General in the Rebellion. He's a smart guy. He could have done practically anything after the war, but it seems like the only thing that makes him happy is smuggling and running away from me- I mean, Mom."

"I'm sure you do." Rey leaned against Baby and looked up at him. "You don't seem like a bad guy, Ben. I wouldn't do this if I thought you were a creep."

"Thanks."

"But this whole marriage thing?"

"Yes?"

"Just because I'm going to marry you don't think that I'm going to let you take liberties with me. We're both getting something out of this. You're getting your Dad and the _Falcon_ and I'm getting the chance to make Daddy happy. It's a business arrangement. If you try to take advantage of me, I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

She looked tiny standing next to him, but Ben was absolutely certain that she meant what she said. "Okay. I'll be good."

"You'd better." She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "But there's another reason I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Yes?"

"The kiss."

"Yes?"

"We're going to have to kiss, aren't we? At the wedding."

"It's kind of traditional, but it's not absolutely necessary. If you'd rather not-"

"No. It's okay. I'll do it. But … I've never been kissed before."

" _Never?_ "

"No. You want to make something out of it?" She stuck her chin out and curled one (relatively) tiny hand into a fist.

"No. It's fine. I totally understand."

"So I want …"

"Yes?" His heart was suddenly hammering as he had an idea about what she was going to say next.

"I want to kiss here first. Just the two of us. So I look like I know what I'm doing."

"Okay. We can do that." Ben blushed slightly. "We can definitely do that."

Rey lifted her head and looked up at him expectantly.

"Close your eyes." Ben told her.

"What?"

"Close your eyes. It's traditional.."

She looked at him doubtfully. "But if I close my eyes I can't see what you're doing ..."

"I know. Trust me, Rey." He took a risk and tucked his hand under her chin. "I'll never do anything to hurt you."

She still looked doubtful, but obediently closed her eyes.

Ben kissed her.

He wasn't expecting much. She obviously didn't know what to do, and her lips were closed tighter than the _Falcon's_ hidden holds on a spice run, but they had to start somewhere. A simple peck ….

Was totally not what happened.

The moment their lips touched, he felt the same surge of the Force that had accompanied the first time they touched. It felt like he was kissing a power access point … but in a _good_ way.

Rey's mouth opened to him … and his tongue somehow found itself way inside. Totally by accident, of course. The urge to linger was strong, but he wasn't about to press his luck.

They broke apart.

She stared at him. "What the _kriff_ is happening between us?"

"I don't know," Ben confessed. "But I don't really mind it." He paused. "Do you?"

The reply was very soft. "No."

They stood and looked at each other silently for a moment.

"We should get going," Rey finally said. "Daddy will be worried."

"All right." _Kriff. I need a cold shower right now …_

They got back on the bike and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached Tuanul, Unkar Plutt's landspeeder had already arrived at the Church of the Force. Han, Unkar, and Chewbacca were waiting along with a couple of Unkar's bodyguards. Lor San Tekka was waiting with them as well. The old man was dressed in robes and smiling like a beggar who's just been invited to a feast. "Rey, it's nice to see you again. We've missed you at the sermons since your mother passed."

Rey looked away as she replied. "Yeah … you know. I've been busy. Do you know Ben?"

"Yes." A trace of disapproval crossed Lor San Tekka's face. "It is good to see you again, young Solo. How is your mother and uncle?"

"Mother is … not well, I'm afraid." Ben saw worry cross Han's face but didn't comment on it. "As for Uncle Luke, he and I haven't spoken since I left the Jedi Academy, I'm afraid. But I'm sure he has his hands full with his new students."

"I am sure that he does." Lor San Tekka slipped his hands into his robes. "Perhaps we should discuss matters inside the Church. The day is still rather warm, I am afraid."

"Of course, sir," Ben offered his arm to Rey who stared at him with absolute confusion.

Unkar chuckled. "Young Solo wants to escort you inside the Church, Rey."

"I can walk just fine on my own." Rey wasn't being hostile. "It's … nice of you to offer, Ben, but I'm healthy."

"I am sure young Solo is quite aware of that. Why don't you go on inside. I want a moment with your suitor."

"I'm not so sure that's a great idea," Han said firmly. "You want to talk to my son, I'm going to be here."

Chewbacca roared agreement.

"Dad … Chewie … it'll be fine." Ben smiled at them. "I don't think Mr. Plutt would do anything to hurt me." _Not before the wedding, at least._ "Go on inside. We'll be there soon."

"All right, all right." Han shuffled inside the Church after Lor San Tekka. Chewbacca seemed inclined to hesitate, then followed his old friend.

Rey stared at her father and his guards suspiciously. "No breaking him, Dad." She smiled gently. "I think I kind of like him."

"That's very nice to hear, little girl. Now humor your old man and go on in."

Rey looked inclined to rebellion- of course when didn't she?- but she finally went on inside.

Unkar Plutt placed a heavy hand on Ben's shoulder. "Young Solo, I am delighted to see that Rey seems to enjoy your company. After all, the two of you will be spending a lot of quality time together. It is only with your assistance that she can have the kind of life her mother and I have dreamed about for her-"

"I am sensing a but coming," Ben said. He could feel the crushing weight of Unkar's grip on his shoulder.

"The 'but' as you put it, is that Rey is … inexperienced … in the matters of the heart." Unkar fixed Ben's eyes with his own. "She is the most precious thing in my life. There is nothing I would not do to protect my daughter, young Solo. And not all the power of the New Republic will protect you if you should mistreat her. Do we understand each other?"

"I understand better when my bones are not breaking."

Unkar released his grip. He brushed imaginary sand off Ben's shoulder. "You seem like a very decent young man. I would not allow my daughter to leave with you if I thought there was any chance you would … harm her. I am, however, prepared to admit that sometimes I have been wrong. Do not make me wrong, young Solo. I do not think that you would like the results of my displeasure. My reach stretches beyond Jakku."

"Mr. Plutt," Ben said sincerely. His own temper was starting to rise now. The Force was still his to command … though Force-choking Unkar was not likely to endear him to Rey. _Kriff! Why am I wanting to make a good impression on her?_ "Mr. Plutt, I promise you that I have no intention of hurting Rey. You have my word on it."

"See that you keep your word, young Solo, and you and I will have no reason to argue with each other." Unkar slapped him on the back. "Now come … let's go see to your wedding."

..**..

 _I hope Daddy doesn't hurt Ben,_ Rey thought to herself as she followed the older men into the Church. _Force! Why do I care- I just met the man! Daddy always warned me not to let a pair of pretty eyes turn my head … but he wants me to marry this guy and go away with him. So why would he hurt Ben now?_

Rey sighed.

Daddy- and Mama before she joined the Force- had talked to her about going to school off Jakku. Rey hadn't wanted to leave them- and she was loathe to go even more now that Daddy was going to be all alone without her.

But … some part of her _wanted_ to go. She had heard traders' talk about the Galaxy and the New Republic for years. Before Unkar had adopted her, she had scavenged the wreckage of the ships from the last Rebellion-Empire fight. She still owned a Rebel helmet and a doll she had made for herself. The thought of leaving the desert sands of Jakku and walking on worlds with free standing water- and _trees_ \- was an exciting one.

And to have someone along with her … someone to _show_ her things …

Someone to _kiss_ her again …

Rey blushed and glanced around anxiously to see if anyone had noticed. Han Solo and Lor San Tekka were busy talking, but Chewbacca was looking right at her. She didn't understand Wookie facial expressions, but she was certain that he was _smirking_ at her.

She glared at him so fiercely the Wookie turned away.

"It's been good seeing you again, Lor, and I'll be sure to mention the good work you're doing here to Leia when I see her again," Han said smoothly.

"That would be welcome, Han Solo." Lor San Tekka nodded his head. "We could use New Republic supplies and aid. Jakku is a long way from being a self sufficient world."

"I'll do what I can. You have my word on it," Han promised, almost sounding like he meant it.

Rey wrinkled her nose. The man was a thorough scoundrel. He had tried to talk Daddy into giving him that old freighter- hard to believe it was really the _Millennium Falcon_ \- claiming that he was the legal owner. When that failed, he had tried to win it back in a sabbac game … as his stakes he offered his services to represent Jakku's interests in the New Republic Senate. He had lost- Daddy still had the golden touch with dice- and had tried to sneak away on the _Falcon._ The only reason he was still in one piece was because he had fast-talked Unkar into letting him send Chewbacca the Wookie off to bring his son back for this sham of a wedding.

And apparently Han hadn't even told the Wookie what he was promising Daddy.

Of course, Daddy hadn't told _her_ what he was up, either.

That was probably just as well, Rey admitted to herself. She loved Daddy- it had taken both of them time to reach that point- but she wasn't always that great about letting him order her about. If she had known beforehand that he wanted her to _marry_ someone … well, she would have been anything but cooperative.

Rey smiled. Perhaps that was why Daddy had not said anything until the moment was right.

"Young Solo and I just shared a very good conversation," Daddy said as he lumbered into the Church with Ben at his side. "Lor, it is good to see you again." Daddy was not a follower of the church as Mama had been, but he did donate a certain portion of his profits to help keep the Church running. He and Lor got along fairly well together.

"Unkar," Lor San Tekka smiled. "I am looking forward to presiding over the ceremony for Rey's marriage." His gaze flickered over to Ben. "Though I admit I never thought I would do so for Ben Solo."

"Not all of us were meant to live the solitary life of a Jedi Master like Uncle Luke," Ben said with an uncomfortable shrug. Rey made a mental note to get the full story from Ben later.

Lor San Tekka said nothing for a moment, but Rey could still read volumes of disapproval in that gaze. "I have a legal document that can be signed once the ceremony is over. We also have recorded music. Will there be an exchange of totems?"

"I don't have a ring," Ben said, looking endearingly unhappy.

"I got you covered, son." Han walked over and pressed a ring into his hands. "Leia gave me this back when we got … well, you know. I'm sure she'd want you to have it."

"Dad … I can't ..." Ben looked down at the ring. "I mean …. maybe ..."

"Ben … your mother and I had some good times. We loved each other. Kriff, maybe we still do. But we just didn't belong together. I want you to have it too."

"Okay." Ben closed his hands around the ring and looked over at Rey.

"I don't have one either," Rey admitted. _Why is my heart pounding? It's just a deal. It's not like we're going to be_ _ **really**_ _married._

"Trust your old man to plan better than that, little girl." Unkar opened a hand and offered a ring of his own. "After we adopted you, your Mama and I had went to your old AT-AT and dug out some gold out of it and had it cast into a ring." The Blobfish smirked. "Just like you made a life out of that wreck, we wanted to make your future."

"Daddy ..." Rey hugged him and took the ring. "Thank you."

Chewbacca roared.

"Chewie's right," Han looked at them. "Let's get this done."

"The boys and the Wookie can serve as witnesses," Daddy said with a gesture. "It probably is a good idea to get this taken care of- before Han here has an opportunity to … complicate things."

"Very well." Lor San Tekka nodded at his droid and the music began to play. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of these witnesses to join Rey Plutt and Ben Solo in matrimony. Marriage is commended by all sentients, and is not a thing to be entered into lightly. As the Force binds us together, so too will this ceremony bond Ben and Rey forever after. If anyone can provide just cause as to why these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Han opened his mouth- and then shut it.

The Wookie snickered.

Ben glared at them both before glancing over at Rey. He blushed nervously and looked away.

Rey found herself blushing too. _He's just so stinking cute when he gets embarrassed. Oh Force! What's wrong with me?_

Lor waited with admirable patience before continuing. "Do you, Ben, take this woman Rey as your lawfully wedded spouse? Do you agree to share good times and bad, happiness and sorrow, with her?"

"I do," Ben said. His eyes turned to Rey, and a small smile crossed his lips.

 _I could get used to that smile,_ Rey thought to herself dazedly.

"And do you, Rey, take this man to be your lawfully wedded spouse? To likewise share in all the times of happiness and sorrow, joy and pain, that may befall you both?"

"I do." Rey's voice was a soft whisper. _Why did I let Daddy talk me into this? Why does it feel so_ _ **real?**_

"You may now exchange your tokens of commitment."

Ben's mother's ring easily slipped onto her finger. At first she feared that she would not be able to get the ring Daddy had given her onto Ben's hand, but after a small delay they managed to make it work. Their hands were tingling where they touched.

"It is good," Lor said when the two of them looked to him and nodded. "By the power vested in me as a representative of the Church of the Force, I now declare you man and wife. Ben, you may kiss your bride."

Rey closed her eyes and tilted her head. She told herself that she shouldn't expect the Force to strike twice … that this kiss wasn't going to be as good as their private one would be.

She was right.

It was _better._

Energy seemed to course through them, and she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and felt him draw her into an embrace. Nothing mattered … nothing existed … except this moment … this feeling of _Ben_ …

"I think the Force approves," Lor San Tekka said dryly.

Rey opened her eyes and they reluctantly ended the kiss.

"Force!" Ben exclaimed. He wrapped his arms even tighter around Rey.

They were floating three meters off the ground.

"Ben!" Han cried anxiously. "Chewie, catch them!"

The Wookie roared with laughter.

Fortunately, his assistance wasn't needed. Rey and Ben gently floated down to the ground.

"That was unexpected," Daddy said, placing a reassuring grip on Rey's shoulder. "Are you all right, little girl?"

"I'm fine, Daddy!"

"Now that we're finished here, Ben and Rey can take his ship back to Hosnia Prime," Han said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "Chewie and I'll take the _Falcon-_ "

"Um, no. Sorry, Dad. Chewie can pilot my ship. You're coming back on the _Falcon_ with Rey and me."

"Ben- you two lovebirds don't need your old man tagging along- and your ship is so much nicer than the _Falcon-_ "

"Sorry, Dad. It's not that I don't trust you … kriff, it _is_ that I don't trust you. You're coming back with us."

Rey frowned at this reminder that Ben had married her just to get his father back to his mother. _It's just a deal for him. I need to remind myself of that. I don't want to be a sap._ "Yeah, Solo. You promised Daddy you'd speak for Jakku in the New Republic Senate. Don't think I'm not going to be keeping an eye on you to make sure you keep your word."

"Trust me, little girl-"

Rey grabbed the old man's hand and painfully pulled back on a finger. "Only Daddy gets to call me that!"

"Rey, please don't break my father's fingers," Ben told her, but he was smiling. "I wouldn't want Mom to think we had to brutalize him to get him back home."

Rey let him go.

"That's my blaster hand!" Han massaged his fingers. "All right. Fine. You want the old man along to cramp your style, fine. But before we head back to Hosnia, I'll need to make a stop at Takodona. I need to talk to Maz. I owe her for helping me find the _Falcon._ "

"And how will you pay her back?" Ben asked him.

Han looked at him. "Unkar told me you said something about having credits-"

"Oh, Force." Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go get your debts paid off, Dad. I've already been gone too long." Ben looked over at Rey, and the smile returned to his lips. "I think you might like Takodona, Rey. We can do some shopping while we're there."

"Shopping? What for? I have clothes. If you think I'm going to wear some skimpy sleep wear for you-" _Why am I thinking about_ _ **that?**_

"No, no," Ben said a little too quickly, blushing fiercely. "Just a few dresses for you to wear. I'm sure Mom will want to throw us a party when she meets you."

"A party?" Rey looked at him suspiciously. "Why would she want to throw us a party?"

"Because once word gets out to the media that I'm married, people are going to want to see you."

"Why would they want to see me?" Rey eyed him again. "What aren't you telling me, Solo?"

Ben sighed. "It's no big deal. I don't even use the title-"

" _What_ title?"

Ben sighed. "Prince."

" _You're a Prince?!"_ Rey gasped. "You didn't tell me that! No one told me that! If you're a prince, does that make me-"

"Yep," Han said cheerfully. "You're now Princess Rey Organa Solo."

"Princess ..." Rey closed her eyes. "This didn't go the way I thought it would ..."

"You've always been a princess, Rey," Daddy told her, his eyes misty. " _My_ little Princess. Now the rest of the Galaxy knows it." He gave her a quick hug. "Now go out there and make your old man proud!"

"I will, Daddy," Rey promised. "I will." _A Princess?! That's almost as ridiculous as becoming a Jedi Knight …_


	4. Chapter 4

Ben didn't much care for the smug look that Lor San Tekka gave him as they said their goodbyes. The Force Priest seemed to believe the Force itself was guiding Ben and Rey's steps. Ben himself had never been one to take "Let the Force be your guide" literally.

Maybe that was why he had washed out of the Jedi Academy.

"The _Falcon_ is now yours," Unkar Plutt said as he pressed the key into Ben's hands.

Han scowled. "The _Falcon_ is mine."

"Yes. Yes it is." Ben nodded at his father. The days when wanting to follow in his father's footsteps were long past. "I know what's important to you, Dad." _And it's never been me or Mom._ "You'll get the key to the _Falcon_ back once Mom gets a chance to talk to you."

"Ben-" Han raised his hand in appeal, then lowered it. "Fine. Let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Ben nodded his head again.

Rey took his hand and squeezed it. "Until your old man showed up, I never would have guessed that old freighter was the _Falcon._ The ship that did the Kessel Run in less than fifteen parsecs-"

"Twelve," Ben and Han corrected together.

They looked at each other. Father and son both smiled sheepishly.

"You remembered," Han said with a surprised smile.

"Are you kidding? That was my bedtime story." Ben stared at his father for a moment. "C'mon. Let's go home, Dad."

"Okay, kid," Han said. "Guess it's time."

Rey hugged Plutt. "I'm going to miss you, Daddy."

"I'll miss you too, little girl," Unkar tousled her hair. "Just call me when you get a chance. You know if you ever need me and the boys we'll be right there."

"I know." Rey hugged him one last time and picked up her staff.

They walked to Plutt's space port. Ben's New Republic Shuttle was parked beside the _Falcon_. "BB-9E, we're back."

The shuttle opened and a small droid rolled out of the ship. He was jet black and whistled a hello to Ben when he saw him.

"Why is your droid black?"

"He likes it. He says it makes it look him thinner." Ben shrugged. "Niner, I need you to help Chewie pilot the shuttle back to Hosnia Prime."

Chewbacca roared.

"I know that you don't need any help, Chewie," Ben said in a soothing tone of voice. "But Niner knows the shuttle better than you. You'll get there a lot faster if he helps you. I need you to let Mom know that Dad and I are going to be a little late."

Chewbacca looked at him- and then at Han who nodded. The Wookie roared again and made his way into the shuttle. Niner beeped and then followed him.

A moment later, the shuttle took off.

"You still know how to fly, kid?" Han asked as they made their way into the _Falcon._

"I'm a Solo," Ben retorted.

"That you are." Han gave him a crooked grin as they walked into the ship. He glanced over at Rey. "You have anything you want to bring with you, little … I mean Rey?"

"I have what I need." Rey glanced out the hatch one final time before they closed it. Unkar Plutt stood with his bodyguards. He raised his hand and waved- as did his men.

Rey waved her staff in return and closed the hatch.

Ben glanced at her. "We can always come back for visits." He smiled at the girl. Truth be told, he was a tad jealous. She seemed to have the relationship with her adoptive father that he had always longed for with Han. _Can't change the past. Han Solo is not one to let the dust of any world cling to his feet._

"I'll see Daddy and the boys soon enough," Rey said. "I just have to make good first. He wants me to ..." she shrugged her shoulders. "He wants me to have a good life- but that just means I gotta do something good with it." She looked at Ben. "I think … I think I'd like to help Jakku and the rest of the Outer Rim Worlds. Get some help from the New Republic to make things better here and on the other worlds in the Rim."

"That sounds like a good plan." Ben smiled at the girl. "I'm sure Mom would like to help you with that."

"And you?" Rey asked him.

"I'll do what I can." Ben smiled at her. "But I'm a lousy at politics. That's why I'm Mom's personal assistant."

"That what you do?"

"Yep. That's what I do."

"What does that mean?"

Ben pondered a delicate way to explain. "I take care of Mom's problems. Sometimes when you're a Senator, you need things done that you can't do yourself."

Rey cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds a lot what Daddy's boys do. Fix his problems. Though that tends to involve beating up people. Do you beat up people?"

"Not as a general rule. I stand and scowl occasionally. Sometimes I shout. Once in a while I have to break things. But the last time I beat up someone was when ..." Ben trailed off.

Han looked at him. "What happened, son?"

Ben looked at him. "You don't know? You don't know why I'm not married to Kay Connix?"

Han shook his head. "Leia mentioned you and Kay didn't work out the last time I spoke with her, but she never told me what happened."

"She cheated on me."

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"You would have known that if you had shown up for the wedding like you promised."

Han looked uncomfortable. "Something came up."

"It always does, Dad."

"I'm here now, Ben," Han said quietly.

"Only because you have to be. I don't really want to talk about this right now, Dad. Why don't you get the _Falcon_ into space? I'll show Rey to her room."

"The _Falcon_ 's a little … messy right now, son. Your old room is probably the only one left that's fit for human habitation." Han chuckled. "It's just the way you left it before you went to the Academy."

"Oh joy. C'mon, Rey."

Rey followed him. "I know he's not been the galaxy's best dad, but he does seem to be trying."

"I guess. I've just been let down by him before." Ben led her across the ship, glancing here and there as he did so. "Force! It looks worse than it did the time that Chewie got a case of the Mange. There was Wookie hair all over the place."

"So you have some good memories of your old man," Rey laid a hand on Ben's shoulder. She had to stretch to do so. _Force! He's big. Wonder if_ _ **all**_ _of him is? Kriff … why am I thinking about_ _ **that?**_ _This isn't a real marriage. I can't let myself start thinking about it like that. Ben's a good kisser, but he doesn't care about me at all …_

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben shrugged. "There was a time when I thought I had the coolest Dad ever."

"What happened?"

"I grew up. He didn't." He was silent till he got to his old room. He opened the hatch and looked inside. "Oh, Force. He wasn't kidding when he said it was just the way I left it."

"You're blushing. Oh, this I gotta see." Rey pushed her past him. "Oh … wow."

The room wasn't large. There was a bunk bed and a writing desk. One of Ben's old calligraphy sets was still on the desk. There were posters on the wall- faded and torn posters now, but actual paper posters.

There were pictures of Ben's parents when they were young, and his uncle Luke. Brightly colored posters showing a young Luke with a light saber. A radiant young Leia in her royal garments. A cocky Han Solo holding a blaster in one hand, his arm around Leia in the other … with Chewbacca standing in the background.

"Rebellion posters," Ben explained. "They made my folks and Uncle Luke the symbols of the Rebellion. Growing up, I heard all the stories- about Dad and Uncle Luke and Chewie helping rescue Mom … Mom and Luke going to the palace of Jabba the Hut to save Dad … the battle for Endor …" Ben reached out and touched one of the posters. "And I wanted to be just like them. A pilot like Dad. A Jedi like Uncle Luke. A Senator like Mom ..." Ben reached out and touched the posters, tracing his family's faces with his fingers.

"What happened?"

Ben sighed. "I found out that I wasn't cut out to be a hero." His eyes flickered towards another poster. This one was a generation older, hidden in the corner. It was of two Jedi Knights.

One was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The other … the other was Anakin Skywalker.

Ben's eyes found Anakin's on the poster. "It just wasn't in my blood."

 _Author's Note: Bit more straight plot this time around. Going to cheat a bit and say that Han has reasons for being gone so much that Ben isn't aware of. Yet._


	5. Chapter 5

Takodana is like nothing that Rey's ever seen.

"It's so green- and are those _trees?_ " Her eyes were wide with childlike excitement.

"Yeah," Ben told her with a smile.

"They're so _big_!"

"You think those are something you should see the trees on Kashyyk, Chewie's home worlds. Those trees are _huge!"_ Han called out from his seat at the _Falcon's_ controls. He was smiling; Ben knew that it was entirely due to being on the _Falcon_ again.

"Is he telling the truth?" Rey demanded from Ben.

"Yes." Ben cracked a smile. "I won't say that he _always_ does, but this time he is. The trees on Kashyyk make the forests of Takodana look like saplings." He paused. "We can go there someday if you'd like."

"Maybe," Rey said, blushing suddenly. "But don't we have to doll me up so I don't embarrass you when I meet your mother?"

Ben smirked. "My mother's gonna love you, Rey."

And she would, he knew. Rey was feisty. Strong willed. Leia Organa would respect that about her. Though what she would think of Ben's bargain to get Han home …

"Rey?"

"Yeah?" She was looking up at his face.

"I don't know that we should mention just why you and I got married to my mother when we meet her."

She frowned slightly. "I don't like being dishonest, Ben."

"I understand. But she might not … appreciate our bargain. I'm not wanting to deny our marriage," Ben hastened to add. "I just don't think she needs to know the details … just yet."

"It's your mother," Rey said with a shrug.

"Trust me." He couldn't resist brushing back her hair from her face. "It's about something called 'plausible deniability.'"

Rey gave him a crooked smile. "You know who my Dad is, right? I know all about the times when the boss has to be able to say he doesn't know what his boys did to fix a problem for him. So, you want your mom to be able to deny knowing anything about your Dad and you having dealings with the Boss of Jakku? All you have to do is say so."

"That would be for the best, kid," Han said quickly. "And we appreciate your discretion. Don't we, Ben?"

Ben scowled. He didn't like the look in Rey's eyes. As though she expected him to deny that she meant anything to him. "I don't want you to hide who you are, Rey."

"It's okay, Ben. I know I'm not what you wanted. I know all about deals." She turned her head. "I know you only married me to save your father."

"Rey-" He reached out to touch her.

And the _Millennium Falcon_ came in for a landing.

"We're here!" Han announced happily. "Come on, Ben! You can show your girl Maz's palace. We'll just drop by to say hello- pay my debts- and then we'll be on our way back to Hosnia Prime."

"We were going to get Rey some things to wear," Ben reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Ben. Sure. Let's go." Han seemed ready to bounce out of his seat.

Ben didn't need the Force to know that his father was nervous. "What's the matter, Dad?"

"Nothing, son. Nothing."

"And if you think I believe that I've got a choice piece of real estate on Dagobah to sell you," Ben told his father wryly.

"Never mind, son. It's important. Let's go." Han left the _Falcon_ without saying another word.

"Come on, Rey," Ben said finally. "Let's go." He offered her his hand.

"I don't need you to hold my hand," Rey said softly.

"Maybe not, but I would really like to," Ben confessed.

Rey smiled shyly, and took his hand.

..**..

They followed Han inside Maz's castle. Rey tried hard not to goggle at everything, but there was so much that she had never seen or encountered. Even as the (relatively) pampered daughter of Unkar Plutt, she had never seen so much water, let alone green plants and living things. "I didn't there was so much water in the entire universe," she whispered to Ben.

"There are whole worlds with nothing but water on them," he told her. "The people live on floating cities, or have been adapted to live in the oceans themselves. We can go visit some of them if you like."

"We only have a year," Rey reminded him.

"Maybe," Ben admitted. _She's right, Solo. This isn't permanent. Why are you acting like you're going to always have her part of your life? Why do you want to show the galaxy to a girl who only married you because her father told her to?_

But he did.

He wanted that a lot.

"Why don't you take Rey to the buffet?" Han muttered to his son. "I can take care of my business with Maz. We'll come back and you can pay her off."

"Sure thing, Dad. As soon as you give me the keys to the _Falcon._ "

"What? Don't you trust me, son?" Han tried to look wounded.

"Not really, Dad," Ben admitted easily. "Not any farther than I can throw you without using the Force."

"You can do that?" Rey asked him in an interested tone of voice. "Lift people up with your mind?"

"Not exactly with my mind. With the Force." Ben smiled at her. "It's a bit complicated to explain right now. But I promise I'll explain when we get to Hosnia Prime." He turned his eyes back to his father. "The keys, Dad. Now."

Scowling, Han handed the keys over. "You used to be such a good kid, Ben."

"Yes. Yes I was." Ben sighed. "And I used to believe you when you said you'd be right back."

Han said nothing to that for a moment. "I didn't want to be gone all the time, Ben. I had to. I had my … work."

"Yeah, that spice wasn't going to run itself, was it, Dad?"

Han scowled. "You don't know anything, kid. You don't know me at all."

"And who's responsible for that?"

Han clenched his fists and looked away.

Rey squeezed Ben's hand. "Come on. Show me this buffet your old man's talking about. I'm starting to feel a little big hungry."

"All right," Ben said. He glanced back at Han. "I've got the keys to the _Falcon_ and the credits. You're not going anywhere without us, Dad. Do whatever you came to do and then we'll head back home. You've kept Mom waiting long enough."

"Yeah I have," Han said softly. "I'll see you soon, son." He walked off.

..**..

Han sighed.

He made his way through the castle, looking for one person in particular … and it wasn't Maz. He hated lying to Ben … but he'd had to do a lot of things that he didn't like over the last twenty years, and this was just one of them. "I just want to keep you and your mother safe, Ben. That's all I've ever wanted."

"He has to be here. I paid him good credits. If he's failed me I'll …" Han relaxed as he saw the handsome young black man standing at one of the bars. He was talking to a pretty young girl who was wearing a Republic technician's outfit.

"I'm kind of a big deal," the young man muttered to the girl. "I'm working for General-"

"Finn."

The young man called Finn turned around. "Gen-"

Han scowled at him.

"I mean, _Mister_ Solo. This is Rose. Rose Tico. We were just talking. I didn't say anything about what we're here for."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir-" Rose babbled. "I've heard so much-"

"Yeah, well it's not all true." Han forced himself to smile at the girl. He didn't want to make her too curious. "Now if you'll excuse us, young lady, Big Deal and I have some things to discuss. It's important business."

"Of course, General- I mean _Mister_ Solo." She smiled at them. "Finn, give me your com."

"What?"

"Give me your com."

"Do it, kid. We don't have all day." Han frowned.

Bemused, Finn gave the girl his com.

Rose tapped a code into it and handed it back. "My number. Call me when you're done with … whatever it is you're up to. I have to get back to my ship. Paige is going to be after my head if I don't get back soon."

"See you, Rose. I'll call you." Finn gave her a grin that was meant to be charming, but made Han roll his eyes.

Han waited till the girl walked away. "All right, kid. It's here, right?"

"I think so."

"You _think_ so?"

"Maz is _scary,_ " Finn told him. "I swear it's like she knows what I'm thinking. She's got a treasure room. I haven't found it anywhere else. It has to be there."

"It better be," Han scowled. "Snoke will have both our heads if we don't deliver the light saber of Anakin Skywalker to him."

 _And he'll destroy the lives of my wife and son._

..**..

"This? What is this, Ben? It's cold- but _sweet!"_

 _"_ Ice cream, Rey." Ben smiled. "Be careful. Don't eat it too quickly or you'll-"

"Kriff!" Rey cried out. "My head!"

"Ice cream headache," Ben told her gently. "It'll pass."

"Ben Solo! I thought I heard your voice!"

Ben smiled and turned his face to the small female alien rapidly approaching them. "Maz Kanata! It's good to see you again. Dad is looking for you."

"Your father? He's here? What about my boyfriend Chewbacca?"

"Chewie is on his way back to Hosnia Prime," Ben told her. "Dad and I are here with the _Falcon._ He said that he needed to pay a debt to you."

"He does owe me a few credits. Nothing that I've been losing sleep over." Maz turned and looked at the young woman with Ben. "Who's your friend?"

"Rey. She's my … wife."

Maz removed her goggles. "What?"

"It was kind of sudden," Rey said, speaking for herself. She offered her hand to the woman. "Rey Plutt … um … Solo, I guess."

"Rey … Plutt?" Maz's smile broadened. "So you're the little girl that's changed the old Blobfish's ways."

"Watch your mouth!" Rey snapped. "No one talks about Daddy like that-!"

Maz held her hands up in a gesture of apology. "Easy, child. Easy. I was … pleased to hear that your father had become more … gentle." She looked at the girl closely. "You know, when you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I told Young Ben I saw his eyes before … and now I realize that I've seen yours as well."

She took Rey's hands.

"Oh, child. I am so glad that you are here."

Rey blushed.

"So, you and Young Ben Solo are newlyweds? Have you come to spend your honeymoon at my castle?"

"Um … no," Ben admitted. "We're on our way to deliver … I mean bring Dad back to my mother."

"I do want to come back," Rey told her. "Your castle- this world- it's so beautiful. And the food is amazing!" She took another bite of ice cream.

"Already?" Ben asked her.

"Sometimes you have to suffer a little for something good to happen," Rey told him with a smile.

"Rey, have you tried the cake yet?" Maz asked her.

"Cake?"

"It's something like bread, but sweet," Ben explained.

"It's on the next table. Why don't you sample it? Ben and I are our friends. We can chat a bit while we wait for you to come back."

Rey looked at Ben.

"Go on," Ben told her. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I promise."

Rey flashed him a smile and then headed over to the cake table.

"That girl is strong with the Force," Maz told him.

"I know," Ben admitted. He had known the first moment they touched. It was the only explanation.

"Have you told her?"

"Not yet." Ben frowned. He wasn't pleased with the way this conversation was turning.

"Luke should meet her."

"No."

"Ben-"

"No. I'm not letting him near Rey. Not after … not after—"

"You still have not forgiven your uncle."

"No. I trusted him. I _believed_ in him. And he-" Ben clenched his fists. "I will _never_ forgive him."

" _Never_ is a very long time, Ben." Maz touched his cheek gently. "You know what pain that keeping secrets caused you. Do you really wish to bring Rey the same pain?"

"She's lived her entire life without the Force. She doesn't need to worry about it now."

"Search your feelings, Ben. You know the Force and not coincidence brought the two of you together. She needs a teacher. If not Luke, who?"

"If she needs a teacher in the ways of the Force," Ben said firmly. " _I'll_ do it."

.

"Oh, honey. You have so much to learn about being married." Maz patted his cheek. "Let me see if I can go find your father before he gets into too much trouble." Her lips twitched. " _You'll_ do it? You'll do it?"

And Maz threw her head back and laughed.


End file.
